


【涉英】玉姬

by ruuya



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Wataru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuya/pseuds/ruuya
Summary: 年龄操作ABO。
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 18





	【涉英】玉姬

英智自称十六岁，但是他太瘦弱了，坐着的时候看起来只有十四五岁。涉看过他的学生证，上面印着一寸照片，证明他是一名高二的学生，少见的姓氏则昭示他大财阀少爷的身份。学生证上的英智被闪光灯照得比真人还要苍白，淡金色的头发有点透明，一条深蓝色的领带拘谨地系在纤细的脖子上。  
十六岁的英智在学生证上露出一个恰到好处的笑容，用蓝色眼睛大方地直视镜头。

涉刚从后台出来就碰到了他。英智穿着校服，坐在化妆间外面的椅子上等他，演员和工作人员匆匆走过，好像他是透明人。走廊里没有安空调，灯很亮，把他照得白晃晃的，蓝色的校服外套是他身上最明亮的色彩。当他把头抬起来的时候，缺乏色素的脸和头发看起来有点可怜。  
涉把手上的大衣盖到他的肩膀上，说：“对不起，你可以直接进来的。我们今天卸妆太久了。”  
其实他花了快一小时也没有卸掉多少。今天他演的是幽灵，脸被涂成发蓝的白，头发被一次性染发剂染成黑色，指甲上覆盖了一层紫黑色的指甲油，这些都不是能轻易洗掉的。英智伸手玩弄被汗和灰尘弄得纠结成一缕缕的黑色长发，笑了笑。  
把大衣给英智穿有两个原因。一这个点的外面有点冷，二是他的校服过于显眼了，特别是站在一个高大的成年男人身边。涉像夹着东西一样把大衣，连同过于瘦的男孩子一起抱在怀里向外走。

英智是两个月前开始来找他的。穿着校服，双腿颀长脊背挺直，微笑起来像个天生的电影明星。他自述是一个人来的，但是涉知道在十米外有至少四个保镖，他公寓的附近还停了一辆很昂贵的车。  
跟十六岁的粉丝做爱可能会被登上文春头版，但是并不触犯法律。在床上吻着英智的时候，他撩开男孩的左边前发。耳垂白得近透明，隐隐透出粉红色和紫色的血管网，上面有一个耳洞。他把耳垂含在嘴里，英智的身体绷紧，像贝类吐沙一般缩起腰部，从肺中吐尽空气。

英智说自己的感冒好得差不多了。几天前见面的时候，他的体温有点高，脸色发红。虽然跟别人站在一起的时候看不太出来，但是跟他自己平时相比，是很红了。在事务所楼下新开的店里喝了一杯加干花的茶以后，一个保镖模样的男人走进包厢，口称“少爷”，英智就跟着保镖走了。  
涉用额头去碰他的额头，觉得还是在低烧。对同性来说这样的动作太暧昧，如果是在大街上肯定是会被注目的，还好他们是在涉的车里。英智的身上除了茶的香味还有一点点肉桂刺激的味道，不知道是换了茶叶还是换了香水。  
车内灯下男孩子抱住他的后脑，把嘴唇送了上来，像往他口中献上一块精心烹调的肉。嘴唇很柔软，但即使是低烧中，在开了暖气的车里坐了这么久，还是冰凉的。舌头却是热的，薄薄的一片叶子，在口腔里毫无方向感、仅凭着直觉胡乱漂动。  
涉用左手臂抱住他，用另一只手拔掉车钥匙，拉上手刹。小区的私密性做得很好，他们在地下车库里基本不用担心被拍。  
就算被拍了亲密照片，也自有天祥院财阀替他们摆平。  
小情人的容貌继承自那有名的美人母亲，但由于年幼尚缺少性感，在恋爱上也毫无技巧可言，只有一点点那个年龄所特有的小心机。但恰恰是这拙劣的小心机显得他真诚可爱。

进了门涉就去找退烧药。他蹲在地上，从家用医药箱里翻出了各种过期的药，最后终于找到一盒没过期的泰诺给英智吃。  
英智吃了药，从漂亮的红茶杯里喝了半杯水，然后把涉的大衣和自己的外套都挂到衣架上。在他把头发掠到耳朵后面去的时候，一颗钻石的耳钉在耳垂上闪光。  
好人家的坏孩子，把耳钉藏在校服的口袋里。放学以后在洗手间里戴上，再用头发遮住它，在心里假装自己已经成为大人。  
英智说那是初中时为了庆祝出院，在商业街甩开了所有保镖，偷偷去打的。在店员正要为他打第二个耳洞的时候，那些过于敬业的保镖来了，所以第二个耳洞没有打成，后来也始终没再去。  
涉其实不太相信这个说法。他觉得是小孩子怕疼，所以打完第一个耳洞后就不乐意继续了。  
除了耳洞还有手背上的针孔。滞留针的针孔，可能是心理原因，总觉得比普通的大一点。英智把手背给涉看，几天前的针孔已经愈合了，留下个颜色略深的小疤。涉就在那个疤痕上面吻了一下。  
“是英智与感冒英勇战斗留下的勋章呢。”

他们靠得很近，红茶混着肉桂的香料味，在呼吸间显得温暖。涉的头发还是黑的，纠结在一起，脸上的油彩没洗干净，人世间的幽灵正在暖气中缓缓融化。英智的右手还在幽灵的手中。活人的指甲是透亮的淡粉色，顶端修剪得很光滑。幽灵的手大一点，涂了指甲油，来盖住那些代表健康的小月亮。  
坏孩子抓住幽灵，继续那个在车里的吻。他的行为算得上火热，但是手还是冰的。涉觉得他在颤抖，牙齿打战，舌头一往无前像赴死。  
他把那双脆弱的长腿放到涉的膝盖上。腿上没有多少肉，他太瘦了，比其他发育中的青春期男孩更加皮包骨头，屁股窄得要命。涉抚摸那硬硬的胫骨，从膝盖下滑到穿着灰色袜子的脚踝。  
涉的嘴唇压在那光洁的额头上。他的年龄勉强够得上英智的爸爸，所以他用这样的行为来表达不恰当的亲情。但是孩子更愿意做他的洛丽塔情人，仰起脖子用自己的嘴去够他的，用颤抖的舌尖去舔他的舌头。  
这条舌头很少有人见过它是什么样的。当英智跟着他的父母去参加鸡尾酒会、慈善拍卖、艺术展的开幕式，他穿上手工定制套装，在脖子上系上领巾、别上黄金、钻石和珍珠，露出训练有素的笑容，用不大不小的声音柔和地回复别人。粉红色的舌头被藏在两排雪白的牙齿后面，容易让人联想到肠子的粉红色。  
英智在他面前脱掉衣服的时候就像张开嘴，展示他那条不见天日的舌头一样快。  
吻他阴茎的表情就像在历史课上抄写笔记，暴露了他是个十成十的新手。就像第一次看见他厨房里的刨冰机。后来涉就教他如何做出薄荷味刨冰，再在蓝色冰屑堆成的小金字塔上放一片薄荷叶。

英智不需要名演员日日树涉的签名照片。第一次他拿到了玫瑰和染成蓝色的鸽子羽毛，第二次是烟灰色的墨镜（好遮住他的脸），第三次是涉做的曲奇饼干和布丁，第四次是诸多假面收藏中的一副。每次都附赠了精液或者吻。  
涉是一名alpha，如他所愿。绝大部分的顶尖人士都是alpha，剩下的是不会被激素影响的“工蜂”beta。也有一些omega取得了十分显赫的成就，但是基本会在怀孕后销声匿迹，进化论加在他们身上的桎梏太沉重了。涉的信息素是玫瑰的香味，但他不论什么时候闻起来都像玫瑰——有时候是几朵，某些时候是一大束。英智只能闻到几朵，那种跟喷在颈后和手腕上的高级香水差不多程度。这是有一点可惜的，不过也有好处：不用担心怀孕。

趴在地毯上把腰往下压低的时候，一条清晰的背沟海浪一样波动。男孩子挣扎着翻过身，用胳膊去搂涉的脖子。涉顺势在他的肩窝里印下一个吻，然后向下舔到平坦的肚子上。  
他瘦得就像那些拼命吃减肥药的女明星。她们为了减掉肚子和手臂上的肉健身到精疲力竭，还从来不吃含油脂和碳水化合物的食物，在飞机上因为饥饿、疲劳和抑郁症崩溃大哭。因为荧幕会把人压成平面，只要多了那么一点点赘肉，你就比其他婊子胖一圈。  
而英智，吃着牛排和鲑鱼腩，喝着加了全脂牛奶和糖渍果干的红茶，却怎么也胖不起来。校服的衬衫底下，可以看见一条条的肋骨。他的头发不用烫卷，也不需要用定型喷雾弄成蓬松的样子，因为脸足够小，还没有肉，十分适合上镜头。  
胯部那两块骨头，不用吸着气就会凸起。润滑剂沿着皮肤往下流，他伸手去，像抹开油画颜料一样把它们抹在腿上。  
年长的男人注意着他微妙的表情变化：“不舒服吗？”  
英智点头，又摇头。把白色的手按到小腹上：“这里痛。”他想了想又补充一句：“不痛了。”

涉把头发扎起，用化妆棉擦脸。撩起刘海后，最里面的发根是闪亮的银色，是他本来的发色。  
在他开始在头上打出泡沫后，英智在淋浴间里打开了花洒。温水落到他身上的时候，他蜷起身体，捂住了肚子。  
英智低头看着淋浴间的地面，一滴硬币大的棕褐色血迹正在迅速地扩大、变淡，流向排水口。有一条接近黑色的血痕在没有脂肪的大腿上，在红黑色的线的两边是在地毯上擦伤了的膝盖。血很浓稠，水的气味里缠绕着淡淡的血腥味。  
还有红茶加上肉桂香料的味道。  
温水从他的头发梢流到身上，然后在经过双腿间以后变成了淡红色，看起来糟透了。而他从膝盖之间抬起头，用他那副天生的、令人怜悯的表情说：“玫瑰……”  
涉抓住自己的头发，挤出里面的水分。他说：“我来想办法。”

英智不是beta，他是一个分化很迟的omega。政府真应该给每个中学生的父母发一本科普小册子，提醒他们注意下儿子或女儿的性器官发育情况。特别是十六岁半，很瘦，因为有先心经常躺在医院里面那种。  
有钱人都有私人医生和私人牙医，随叫随到，为他们解决身体任何部位的不舒服，有时还提出饮食和健身建议。但是除非主动提出，他们不会冒着被指控性骚扰的危险去检查你的性器官是否正常运作。

鲑鱼出生时是无性别的。随着身体长大，它们身体里的两套性器官中的其中一套发育成熟。成年的鲑鱼逆流而上，从海洋游向它们出生的小湖泊。它们拖着自己已经性成熟的身体——雄鱼的颜色更深，而雌鱼更苗条，肚子鼓起，里面装满准备产在故土的鱼卵。  
在这漫长的旅途中，许多野生鲑鱼被渔网提出水面，被切成一块又一块橙色的鱼肉，放在冰与冰之间，然后像人躺进棺材一样躺进一枚洁净的白盘。  
鱼卵被泡进果汁和盐水做成鱼子酱，或者放进烤箱、煎锅，夹进三明治，永远不能抵达它们梦想的家园。

不会有人想吃人类的卵子，因此它们放心大胆，排着队，每个月生殖腔的最深处跑出来一个。如果没有在有限的生命中寻找到命定的另一半，就在黑暗的隧道里悄无声息地死去。  
花费整整一个月时间为它们准备的温床失去存在的意义，于是纷纷扭曲、剥落，和着血一起流出来。  
因为分化来得太迟了，初潮引发腹痛。十六年份的血污堵在肚子里，痛觉从生殖腔的深处传到腹部，然后到腿的根部，让他痛得站不起来。

他们两个都一团糟。凌晨两点，涉的长头发在滴着黑水，滴到他的身上，他的手上沾满洗发香波的泡沫。英智蹲在淡粉橙色的水里，全身都是水珠，还在流血。他们的衣服在洗衣机里，跟洗衣液和柔软剂搅成一团。英智的钻石耳钉在洗手台上无谓地闪光。门外有四个保镖，楼下还有个司机。  
英智开始皱起眉头，说：“我肚子疼……”


End file.
